Not again!
by Miss L Croft
Summary: Sequel to 'The Faculty'. Note: the relationship between Casey and Zeke is purely brotherly, though sometimes Zeke acts as a father figure to Casey. Everything is back to how it was before the aliens first attacked, but with a few pleasant changes.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first attempt, I'd apreciate it if people reviewed, even if they think it's pathetic.  
  
It was eight months after the original attack. Casey was back to being bullied, Delilah had dumped him, surprise surprise, and Zeke had quit the football team after three weeks. Stan and Stokely were still going strong, and were having thourghts of getting married. Zeke was still getting on well with Miss Burke, and they saw eachother almost every evening. Despite this, he still kept his image of the play-boy, tough-guy, but now he would hang out with Casey a lot.  
  
It was the beggining of summer, coming up to the summer holidays. Zeke pulled up in his car, parked it in the car park, and got out. There were various students, and he scanned the area for people he knew. There was the football team, with their cheerleading girlfriends, Delilah amongst them, ahh, there were Stokely and Stan. Zeke walked over to them.  
  
'Hey, what's up?,' he asked casualy, drawing a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it, and took a deep puff.  
  
'Hey, nothings up!,' she said, smiling at Stan. They kissed.  
  
'Where's Case?,' said Zeke, letting a cloud of smoke escape his mouth.  
  
'I haven't got a clue!,' said Stan, vaguely.  
  
'I think I saw him dissapear off inside,' said Stokely. 'Oh, wait, that was that Arnold kid. The knew one.'  
  
'Just what I needed to know Stokes!,' said Zeke, sarcasticly.  
  
'What Zeke?!,' said Stan, laughing. Zeke frowned, and walked off. He went into the guys toilets, in search of Casey. he heard someone being kicked inside one of the stalls, the disabled one, Casey's stall. He went into a stall of his own, stood on the toilet, and looked over the door. To his surprise, instead of some football jock coming out, Mr Whiteside walked out, and calmly excited the room. Mr Whiteside had replaced Mr Furlong, who had quit his teaching job shortly after the alien incident. After he has left the room, Zeke exits his stall.  
  
'Case, are you in there?,' he asks, knocking on the door of Casey's stall. Nothing, no reply. He tried to open the door, but Mr Whiteside had jammed it. 'Did he do it deliberately?' thourght Zeke, as he tried to force the door open. he yanked out a piece of wood that had been put in, jamming the door, and it swung open. Casey was lying on the floor, next to the toilet, and was bleeding. Zeke couldn't see what was making him bleed.  
  
'Casey, are you ok?,' he asked. There was a slight moan, and Casey said:  
  
'No, my side really hurts. Who are you?.' As he said the lst sentence, he went into defencive mode, and cowered into the corner.  
  
'It's ok, it's me, Zeke.'  
  
'Oh, hi Zeke,' said Casey, weakly, grasping his side. To Zeke's horror, as he pulled his hand away, he saw it was completely covered in blood.  
  
'Sh!t!,' said Zeke, kneeling down bye Casey. 'What happened?.'  
  
'Oh, I was in here as usual, someone came in, banged my head against the wall, and then, I guess he cut me with a knife or something, and then he kicked me in the ribs, and I blacked out, the you turned up, not a very long story,' said Casey, callapsing down to the ground in a heap.   
  
'Come on, let's get you outa here!,' said Zeke, grabbing the now unconcious Casey off the floor, putting him on his back, and walking out of the bathrooms.Ok, this is my first attempt, I'd apreciate it if people reviewed, even if they think it's pathetic.  
  
It was eight months after the original attack. Casey was back to being bullied, Delilah had dumped him, surprise surprise, and Zeke had quit the football team after three weeks. Stan and Stokely were still going strong, and were having thourghts of getting married. Zeke was still getting on well with Miss Burke, and they saw eachother almost every evening. Despite this, he still kept his image of the play-boy, tough-guy, but now he would hang out with Casey a lot.  
  
It was the beggining of summer, coming up to the summer holidays. Zeke pulled up in his car, parked it in the car park, and got out. There were various students, and he scanned the area for people he knew. There was the football team, with their cheerleading girlfriends, Delilah amongst them, ahh, there were Stokely and Stan. Zeke walked over to them.  
  
'Hey, what's up?,' he asked casualy, drawing a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it, and took a deep puff.  
  
'Hey, nothings up!,' she said, smiling at Stan. They kissed.  
  
'Where's Case?,' said Zeke, letting a cloud of smoke escape his mouth.  
  
'I haven't got a clue!,' said Stan, vaguely.  
  
'I think I saw him dissapear off inside,' said Stokely. 'Oh, wait, that was that Arnold kid. The knew one.'  
  
'Just what I needed to know Stokes!,' said Zeke, sarcasticly.  
  
'What Zeke?!,' said Stan, laughing. Zeke frowned, and walked off. He went into the guys toilets, in search of Casey. he heard someone being kicked inside one of the stalls, the disabled one, Casey's stall. He went into a stall of his own, stood on the toilet, and looked over the door. To his surprise, instead of some football jock coming out, Mr Whiteside walked out, and calmly excited the room. Mr Whiteside had replaced Mr Furlong, who had quit his teaching job shortly after the alien incident. After he has left the room, Zeke exits his stall.  
  
'Case, are you in there?,' he asks, knocking on the door of Casey's stall. Nothing, no reply. He tried to open the door, but Mr Whiteside had jammed it. 'Did he do it deliberately?' thourght Zeke, as he tried to force the door open. he yanked out a piece of wood that had been put in, jamming the door, and it swung open. Casey was lying on the floor, next to the toilet, and was bleeding. Zeke couldn't see what was making him bleed.  
  
'Casey, are you ok?,' he asked. There was a slight moan, and Casey said:  
  
'No, my side really hurts. Who are you?.' As he said the lst sentence, he went into defencive mode, and cowered into the corner.  
  
'It's ok, it's me, Zeke.'  
  
'Oh, hi Zeke,' said Casey, weakly, grasping his side. To Zeke's horror, as he pulled his hand away, he saw it was completely covered in blood.  
  
'Sh!t!,' said Zeke, kneeling down bye Casey. 'What happened?.'  
  
'Oh, I was in here as usual, someone came in, banged my head against the wall, and then, I guess he cut me with a knife or something, and then he kicked me in the ribs, and I blacked out, the you turned up, not a very long story,' said Casey, callapsing down to the ground in a heap.   
  
'Come on, let's get you outa here!,' said Zeke, grabbing the now unconcious Casey off the floor, putting him on his back, and walking out of the bathrooms. 


	2. Chapter Two: He'll be fine

AN: I'm really sorry I put the lst bit in twice, I was pasting it, I must have accidentally done it twice! Won't happen this time though. You're probably al lreally confused by my story, which is unclear, but I'm kind of aiming for it to be confusing, but not because I've written it badly! Anyone, it's about time I posted more, so, here it is! Oh, please tell me if you think I don't write Zeke very well, personly I think he's out of character when I write him! This Authors note is already too long, but I might take back what I said about Casey and Zeke's realationship only being brotherly, I'm not sure, but if I do, it'll never be anything too serious. Zeke walked up to Stan and Stokes, dropping Casey gently to the ground. Stokely grimaced, but assumed it was just Gabe or his mates again, until she saw the blood, which was now seaping out of his side, and trikleling down his shirt. 'Look who I found!,' said Zeke. 'Wow! Is he ok?,' asked Stan, bending over, and undoing Casey's shirt. 'Well what does it look like, Stan?.' 'Will you two shut up!,' Stokely yelled at them. They often fourght like this, over petty things generally, but it really got on her nerves. 'Of course he isn't well Stan! Nothing's broken, but the cut is sort of deep.' Shall we take him to the nurse?,' asked Stan, sheepishly, he hated it when Stokely shouted at him. 'Well, I guess. What happened Zeke?.' 'I don't know, someone came and attacked him, the usual thing that happens to him really, don't know who though, Gabe and his sh!ts aren't even here yet.' 'Well, let's get him to the nurse.' Zeke pulled Casey onto his back again, and they walked into school. Zeke was in a bit of a daze, and as they went through the main entrance, he managed to bang Casey's head on the dorr frame. 'Ow!,' groaned Casey. For a moment he didn't have a clue where he was. 'Have I grown?' he thought. 'No, impossible', then he smelt Zeke's hair, soft brown, hair. Then, after a moment or two of taking long sniffs at Zeke's hair, he came to his senses. 'Ow! Ow, ow,ow!. Hey everyone! You can put me down now Zeke.' Zeke put him back down, supporting him. He was slightely dissapointed, he liked the feeling of Casey breathing on him, gentle movement, then he came back to the matter in hand. 'What hurts?.' 'My side, my head, and my jaw.' They walked on in silence. Elizabeth (Miss Burke) walked up to them, when she came out of the faculty lounge. 'What's up Zeke?,' she asked, kissing him. 'Well, Casey here's got himself into a state, we're just taking him to see the nurse.' 'She's off sick, again, so I'm afraid you can't. But hey! I trained to be a nurse, why not let me take a look, let's go to her office.' The nurses office wasn't far off, and as they came in, Elizabeth imediately sat Casey down, and started prodding his side. 'Ouch!,' said Casey, when she prodded his cut. 'Thats not too deep! Just let me rub some of this on it,' she said, taking out a big tub of cream, 'and let me bandage it. Then you'll be fine after a while.' She did as she had said she would, and then made the others go, while Zeke stayed in the room with her. The next time they saw him, he was coming out of the nurses office, putting his shirt back on. 


	3. Chapter Three: Talk on the Bleachers

'Casey!,' shouted Zeke, running after Casey, who was walking over to the bleachers with his lunch.  
'Oh, hey,' said Casey, walking faster.  
'How's your side feeling'  
'Oh, it's ok thanks,' said Casey, still walking fast, with his back to Zeke.  
'So, you feeling better now?.' Casey didn't reply, he just kept walking. 'Hey, I said do you feel better now'  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!.' He started climbing the bleachers.  
'You don't feel good. I can tell! Why not'  
'I just don't.' Zeke followed him up the bleachers, now running.  
'Come on, tell me what's wrong'  
'Nothings wrong'  
'Don't lie'  
'Look, can I just eat my lunch now please Zeke'  
'I just want to know if you're ok! Do you have a problem with that or something? Why the hell would you have a problem with that?! Look at me!,' shouted Zeke, pulling Casey round by the arm. 'Please, tell me what's wrong!,' he begged, not letting go of Casey's arm.  
'Look, don't worry yourself! Just don't worry'  
'But I will! You're getting blind in your puberty, come over here!,' said Zeke, pulling Casey into a hug.  
'What was that for?,' asked Casey, pulling away, especially as the footballers were now beggining to re-appear.  
'You need a pic up. Now, are you going to tell me, or will I have to tell the footballers you made a pass at me?.' Casey looked genuinley terrified.  
'There's not much to tell, just stuff at home. Nothing big. Just parent stuff'  
'What sort of parent stuff'  
'Just stuff, ok'  
'Ok, ok! I ws just, you know, trying to help. Sorry.' He stood up, and walked off. 'Zeke!,' started Casey, but then he decided against it, if the footballers saw him calling after a boy, he'd be pulp. Instead he sighed, and walked back to the cafeteria to dispose of his untouched lunch.  
  
/AN/ Hey there! I hope people who read this like it, I thought it was about time I updated. Someone reveiwed it asking if I was English, I'm not sure why. Would you be able to explain why? I'm just slightely curious as to why you want to know. And, in answer to your question, yes I am, and it's on my profiley bit. So, I hope that answers your question, I hope you can explain your question, and I hope readers enjoy this chapter! 


End file.
